Paradas
Paradas LN Female Elven Druid 25 Medium Humanoid (Elf) Appearance: Paradas was beautiful when mortal, and she has only become more astonishingly so since. Her long blond hair is usually braided loosely and wrapped in blue ribbons and her features are almost supernaturally fine and delicate, with only the hint of the sun in her skin keeping her from seeming ethereal. Her eyes were once a seagreen, but as the ages pass they become more and more flecked with brilliant streaks of red or gold. Even her mouth has a gem-like quality to it, with each tooth inside it perfectly placed and white. Personality: '''Wry and mysterious in many of her expressions, Paradas tends to talk around subjects rather than directly. Given to prolonged silences capped with cheerful and inexplicable, unprovoked mirth, she tends to project the sense that she's always measuring anyone she meets and finding them wanting. Still, though no one seems to meet those high standards, she seems to accept that people are who they are and make them feel at ease with frightening simplicity. Str 16 (+3) (cost: 2pts +6 enh) Dex 22 (+6) (cost: 1pts +2 rac +5 inh +6 enh) Con 13 (+1) (cost: 2pts -2 rac +5 inh) Int 15 (+2) (cost: 2pts +5 inh) Wis 31 (+10) (cost:16pts +5 inh +2 lvl +6 enh) Cha 29 (+9) (cost:10pts +5 inh +4 lvl +4 enh) '''Initiative: +6 (+6 dex) AC: 35 (+6 dex, +9 armor +1 divine +9 deflection) /Touch 26/ Flatfooted 29 HP: 225 (25D8 drd + 25 Con) Speed: 60 Saves: '''Fortitude: +17 (+14 base +1 divine +1 Con) Reflex: +15 (+ 8 base +1 divine +6 Dex) Will: +25 (+14 base +1 divine +10 Wis) '''BAB: +15/+10/+5 Attacks: +36/+36/+31/+26/+21/+16 +5 Seeking Ghost Touch Composite Longbow of Speed 1d8+13 dmg (19-20/x3) +26/+21/+16/+11/+6 +2 Everburning Cold Iron Keen Vorpal Scimitar of Wounding "Ser" 1d6+10 dmg (15-20/x2) Special abilities: Divine Abilities (does not automatically fail on a 1 on an attack or saving throw roll; +1 to all skill checks, ability checks, caster level checks, and turning checks), Divine Immunities (Immune to polymorphing, petrification, or any other attack that alters its form; energy drain, ability drain, or ability damage; to electricity, cold, and acid; and to disease and poison, stunning, sleep, paralysis, death effects, and disintegration), DR 15/Epic, SR 33, Fire Resistance 6, Salient Divine Abilites (Divine Duid, Power of Nature), Domain Powers (can use any domain power of the Sun domain once a day), Spell-like Abilities (can use any domain spell of the Sun domain as a spell-like ability at will. His effective caster level for such abilities is 11. The saving throw DC for such abilities is 20 + the spell level ),Immortal (not subject to death from massive damage), Divine Senses, Remote Senses, Block Senses, Portfolio, Portfolio Sense, Create Magic Items (4,500 GP max value), Divine Aura (Will Save DC 20), Grant Spells, Divine Communication, Remote Communication, Godly Realm, Divine Travel, Animal Companion, Nature Sense (+2 bonus on Knowledge(nature) & Survival checks), Wild Empathy (+34), Woodland Stride, Trackless Step, Resist Nature's Lure (+4 to saves versus spell-like abilities of fey), A Thousand Faces, Wild Shape 7x/day (Tiny to Huge incl. Plants, Vermin & Magical Beasts; Elemental Form (Huge) 3x/day), Elf Qualities (+2 save versus enchantment spells or effects; Elf Weapon Proficiencies; +2 racial bonus on Listen, Search, & Spot; An elf who merely passes within 5ft of a secret or concealed door is entitled to a Search check as if they were actively looking for it; Low-light vision) Spells Per Day: 6/8/8/8/7/7/6/6/5/5 Spells Prepared: )0- Create Water, Detect Magic, Guidance, Mending, Purify Food & Drink, Read Magic; 1- Cure Light Woundsx2, Speak With Animals, Sandblast, Longstrider, Charm Animal, Hawkeyex2; 2- Body of the Sun, Cloudburst, Gust of Wind, Reduce Animal, Animal Messenger, Animal Trance, Fog Cloud, Hold Animal; 3- Contagion, Daylight, Plant Growth, Nature's Favor, Stone Shape, Remove Disease, Protection From Energy, Call Lightning; 4- Blight, Freedom of Movement, Dispel Magic, Reincarnate, Flame Strike, Languor, Forestfold; 5- Transmute Rock to Mud, Commune With Nature, Greater Vigor, Animal Growth, Baleful Polymorph, Wall of Fire, Insect Plague; 6- Move Earth, Cometfall, Anger of the Noonday Sun, Miasma, Find The Path, Wall of Stone; 7- Control Weather, Fire Storm, Heal, Wind Walk, Creeping Doom, Sunbeam; 8- Earthquake, Sunburst, Storm of Elemental Fury, Stormrage, Word of Recall; 9- Elemental Swarm, Storm of Vengeance, Summon Nature's Ally IX, Nature's Avatar, Shapechange Skills: Concentration(Con) +30(28), Handle Animal(Cha) +25(15), Knowledge (nature)(Int) +33(28), Listen(Wis) +28(15), Perform*(String Instruments)(Cha) +16(6), Sense Motive*(Wis) +16(5), Spellcraft(Int) +31(28), Spot(Wis) +23(10), Survival(Wis) +41(28) Feats: Fast Wild Shape, Weapon Finesse, Zen Archery, Track, Leadership, Epic Leadership, Natural Spell, Improved Critical (Long Bow), Precise Shot, Epic Spellcasting, Vermin Wild Shape SBLOCK Companions, Cohorts, & Followers: Animal Companion, Dire Tiger: CR 8; Huge Animal ; HD 22d8+66 ( Animal) ; hp 120; Init + 4; Spd 40; AC 24; Atk + 20 base melee, + 14 base ranged; +21/+15 ( 2d4+10, 2 Claw; 2d6+5, Bite ); SA: Pounce (Ex) , Improved Grab (Ex) , Rake (Ex) ; SQ: Scent (Ex), Low-light Vision (Ex) Link, Share Spells, Evasion, Devotion; AL N; SV Fort + 15, Ref + 16, Will + 13; STR 30, DEX 18, CON 17, INT 2, WIS 12, CHA 10.Skills: Hide +7, Jump +12, Listen +6, Move Silently +11, Spot +7, Swim +10. Feats: Alertness, Improved Natural Attack: Bite, Improved Natural Attack: Claw, Run, Stealthy, Weapon Focus: Claw (Tricks: Attack, Guard, Come, Defend, Seek) Masamas,Cohort, Male Elf, High Clr21: CR 21;Medium Humanoid (Elf); HD 21d8+21(Cleric); hp 119; Init +5; Spd 20; AC:26 (Flatfooted:25 Touch:12); Atk +17 base melee, +17 base ranged; SQ: Immunity: Sleep Effects (Ex), Low-light Vision (Ex), +2 Saves vs. Enchantment Spells and Effects; AL LN; SV Fort +13, Ref +7, Will +19; STR 13, DEX 12, CON 12, INT 10, WIS 25, CHA 13. Skills: Concentration +19, Diplomacy +20, Heal +18, Knowledge (Religion) +21, Listen +9, Search +2, Spot +9. Feats: Armor Proficiency: heavy, Armor Proficiency: light, Armor Proficiency: medium, Combat Casting, Extend Spell, Extra Turning, Improved Critical: Flail, Improved Initiative, Improved Turning, Martial Weapon Proficiency: Flail, Scribe Scroll, Shield Proficiency, Simple Weapon Proficiency, Spell Penetration, Weapon Focus: Flail. Spells Prepared (Clr 6/7/7/7/6/6/5/5/4/4): 0 - Cure Minor Wounds, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Guidance, Light, Mending; 1st - Bless, Comprehend Languages, Detect Chaos, Detect Evil, Detect Undead, Magic Weapon (d), Shield of Faith, Summon Monster I; 2nd - Calm Emotions, Consecrate, Hold Person x2, Restoration, Lesser, Silence, Spiritual Weapon (d), Zone of Truth; 3rd - Continual Flame, Daylight, Dispel Magic, Glyph of Warding, Invisibility Purge, Magic Vestment (d), Magic Vestment, Searing Light; 4th - Divination, Divine Power, Meld into Stone, Neutralize Poison, Restoration x2, Spell Immunity (d); 5th - Disrupting Weapon, Flame Strike (d), Flame Strike, Hallow, Insect Plague, Raise Dead, Wall of Stone; 6th -- Blade Barrier, Forbiddance, Stoneskin (d), Symbol of Fear, Undeath to Death, Word of Recall; 7th - Holy Word x2, Power Word, Blind (d), Regenerate, Resurrection, Summon Monster VII; 8th - Fire Storm, Power Word, Stun (d), Shield of Law, Spell Immunity, Greater, Symbol of Death; 9th - Gate, Miracle, Power Word, Kill (d), Storm of Vengeance, True Resurrection. Possessions: Weapons: +1 Flail, heavy (2,315 gp); Crossbow, light (35 gp); Bolts, crossbow (10) (1 gp); Bolts, crossbow (10) (1 gp). Armor: +2 Full plate (5,650 gp). Shields: +2 Shield, heavy steel (4,170 gp). Goods: Coin: gp (975000) (NaN gp). Magic: Ring: Protection +1 (2,000 gp); Wondrous: Periapt of Wisdom (+6) (36,000 gp); Wondrous: Amulet of Natural Armor (+1) (2,000 gp); Wondrous: Gloves of Dexterity (+2) (4,000 gp). FOLLOWERS: (From 1st >) 460/46/23/12/6/3/2/1 RELIGIOUS FOLLOWERS: 554 Equipment: Ring of Djinni Calling x2 (250,000), Rod of Fortification (465,665), Manuals & Tomes +5 x 5 (688,000) already used, Periapt of Wisdom +6 (36,000), Cloak of Charisma +4 (16,000), Shapeshifter's Armor (400,165), Gloves of Dexterity +6 (36,000), Belt of Giant Strength +6 (36,000), Decanter of Endless Water (9,000), Lyre of Building (13,000), +5 Seeking Ghost Touch Composite Longbow (+3 Str Bonus) of Speed (200,700), +2 Everburning Cold Iron Keen Vorpal Scimitar of Wounding(202,740) "Ser", Staff of Winds (37,969), Staff of Vaporous Menace (40,094), Efficient Quiver (1,800), Portable Hole (20,000), Robe of Stars (58,000), 40 alchemical silver arrows (6) 1,691 GP Background: During the Time of Ascension Paradas was a mortal elf, a hero of the elven people of a daring and inexplicable nature when Aurelyn, the evil sun goddess of the desert, was made mortal by the Overdiety. She promptly flew out to where the evil goddess stood and vanquished her without much thought about it, nor any noteworthy explaination of the act since. That was a long time ago, and while the Overdiety tested each god for worth the spirit of slain Aurelyn was no more to be judged. Her divine essence had spread to the young druid, throwing the dead goddess' followers into complete disarray and fury. Paradas failed the Overdiety's test mostly because she failed to care, or seemed not to care, or could not be troubled to explain to the Overdeity why she had done what she had done. The vast cult of Aurelyn withered and died, and when the desert wars were over followers quietly began flocking to new temples and pondering new concepts and ideas. Paradas Lesser Deity (Lawful Neutral): During the Time of Ascension Paradas was a mortal elf, a hero of the elven people of a daring and inexplicable nature when Aurelyn, the evil sun goddess of the desert, was made mortal by the Overdiety. Paradas promptly flew out to where the evil goddess stood and vanquished her without much thought about it, nor any noteworthy explaination of the act since. Portfolio: The desert sun and sky, dawn, inexplicability Domain: Sun Cleric Training: The cult of Paradas' training often involves contemplative silences and, nonsensical koans. Almost every member leaves their training with a deep knowledge of the elvish language, and at least a healthy respect for mysteriousness and riddles. Desert rangers sometimes feel the calling of the cult of Paradas as well as some druids with an orderly bent. Quests: Paradas's quests are sometimes more difficult to interpret than they are to perform. Each quest is designed to teach the performer some deep truth as well as accomplishing a task. Some examples of quests of Paradas include "Without words, without silence, how will you tell me the truth?" and "What is the significance of a child?" Other, more dangerous quests, involve seeking out new riddles and new koans, often from the lairs of dangerous creatures or from the dangerous creatures themselves. Prayers: Paradas's prayers are exclusively in elvish, often in archaic forms of the aforementioned tongue, and almost terse in nature. A common phrase is "Tysti si parn eil ser" - "Come the dawn and truth." Temples: Temples to Paradas are generally open affairs of inscribed pillars arranged in circular or intricate patterns in the desert. Elvish koans are painstakenly recorded on seemingly every available surface of her temples. Rites: The major rites of Paradas are always at dawn, with the notable exception of funeral services which are always at twilight. Many services involve a short koan being spoken as the sun rises over the desert horizon, after which everyone contemplates the koan in silence until the service dissolutes informally - or without a koan at all, because silence and the sun are regarded as the most dramatic of Paradas's mysteries, perhaps still unrevealed still to the goddess herself. Heralds and Allies: Air elementals, genii, some sphinxes Relics: "Ser", her scimitar Leadership Score 33 Category:Tidy